staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /265/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek 07:40 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3012; teleturniej muzyczny 09:20 Klan - odc. 2681 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 09:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 94 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Przytułek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 59 (seria II, odc. 11) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 59); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Kwalifikowany materiał siewny 12:45 Przepis dnia - /127/; magazyn 12:50 Relacja z obchodów Chrztu Pańskiego i Święta Jordanu w Kościele Greckokatolickim; relacja 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 10, Anioł potrzebny od zaraz (Highway to Heaven, ep. 10, Help Wanted: Angel); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 60 (seria II, odc. 12) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 60); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3013; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2682 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /266/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /127/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:04 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Miejsce zbrodni. Podpalacz (Tatort: Feuerteufel) - txt. str. 777; film kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 21:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: 1/4 F: FC BARCELONA - ATLETICO MADRYT 00:15 Filary Ziemi - odc. 2/4 (Pillars of the Earth, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2010) 02:00 Notacje - Jerzy Antczak. Szczęśliwy reżyser; cykl dokumentalny 02:20 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 10, Anioł potrzebny od zaraz (Highway to Heaven, ep. 10, Help Wanted: Angel); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 710; serial TVP 06:35 O uboju rytualnym; reportaż 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 711; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 455 - Bezpieczne ryzyko; serial TVP 12:35 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 11 "Apetyt na ogórki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 9 "Feralna impreza"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:25 Pogoda Kraj 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1112 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP 17:25 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - odc. 5 cz. 1; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/82; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1227 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 583 Trauma - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 18 "Sytuacja podbramkowa" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:20 Kino relaks - Całe szczęście (Just My Luck) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Rosja kontra Zachód - nowa Zimna Wojna - Świat na krawędzi - odc. 3/4 (Putin, Russia and the West - War - ep. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:25 Rycerz zamku Camelot (A Knight in Camelot); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 03:00 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 7/12 "Piętno"; serial TVP 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 06:55 Co u nas? 07:00 Antenowe remanenty 07:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:24 Przechodzień codzienny 07:30 Studio Telewizyjna 1 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień 08:20 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:10 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000) 09:40 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień 10:20 Pogoda 10:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 59; magazyn 10:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 38 11:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej; magazyn 12:00 Antenowe remanenty 12:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 12:50 Co u nas? 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:00 Agrobiznes 13:30 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:20 Naszym okiem - odc. 16; program publicystyczny 15:25 Antenowe remanenty 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Lider - odc. 36; magazyn 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Antenowe remanenty 17:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton 17:30 Narciarski weekend 17:33 POGODA 17:34 Aktualności Flesz 17:37 Studio Telewizyjna 1 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 19:25 Narciarski weekend 20:00 Magazyn Reporterów TVP Katowice 20:28 Ocalony świat - odc. 3 Dlaczego głuszec żyje w głuszy?; cykl dokumentalny 20:56 Narciarski weekend; magazyn 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:25 POGODA 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier 23:10 Naszym okiem - odc. 16; program publicystyczny 00:25 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:50 Pogoda 01:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:57 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier 02:20 Antenowe remanenty 02:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton 02:55 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 38 03:50 Naszym okiem - odc. 16; program publicystyczny 05:00 Telekurier 05:25 Raport z Polski 06:00 Lider - odc. 36; magazyn Polsat HD 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.40 American Pie - komedia, USA, 1999 22.40 Boski żigolo - komedia, USA, 1999 0.35 41 - letni prawiczek zalicza wpadkę z Sarą Marshall - komedia, USA, 2010 2.25 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj Gramy TVN HD 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.10 Mango - Telezakupy 7.15 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.50 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Kuchenne rewolucje 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Doradca smaku 20.15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 Szkoła - serial 21.50 Niepokój - film sensacyjny, USA 2007 0.00 Avenger - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 1.55 Rajd Dakar 2015 2.25 Życie bez wstydu - reality show 3.25 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.45 Sekrety magii 5.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Hala odlotów (s. IV, odc. 3); talk-show 07:00 Leśne drzewa. Filmowa opowieść sentymentalna; film dokumentalny 07:15 Polonia w Komie - (651) Nadia Bandura 07:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 - Polowanie na kapelusz - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (653) Bruksela - kotek 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 14 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1167 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 7 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Gry operacyjne - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2009) 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1119* - Powrót Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP 15:40 Sztuka życia - odc. 75 Andżelika Piechowiak; magazyn; 16:05 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Zygmuntem Baumanem rozmawia Jacek Żakowski 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 14 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (653) Bruksela - kotek 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 7 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Góry jak z bajki; magazyn 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1167 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015) 19:45 Dobranocka - Proszę słonia - odc 1 - Witaminki; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 7 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Gry operacyjne - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:05 KFPP Opole - Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (654) Bałkany - Ruda 22:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 3/112; serial TVP 23:50 128 dni; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010) 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 14 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 7 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 1 - Witaminki; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 3/112; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (654) Bałkany - Ruda 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1167; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Gry operacyjne; spektakl teatralny 05:30 KFPP Opole - Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz TVS 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 8:50 Mały koncert życzeń 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Express Silesia 12:35 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 13:35 Śląskie od kuchni 14:10 Zawodowi rodzice 14:45 Domek na prerii 15:50 Flesz Silesia Informacje 15:55 Bonanza 17:00 Misja zdrowie 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Bonanza 21:35 Kameleon 22:40 Łowcy tajemnic 23:10 Ostry dyżur 23:45 Archeolog detektyw 0:45 Wypunktowani 1:20 Kameleon 2:25 Emisja nocna